chefvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Bears
'Save the Bears' is an event in which you have to feed bears to help them hibernate. It includes 4 related quests and a buildable. The last goal, 'Bear with Rock' requires completion of all the previous goals. It is also necessary for completing the Bear Tree House, since Part 4 awards you with the bear claw. 'Items' This quest include: *Infused honey cooker (Basic and intermediate levels) *Infuser: The crafting station which allows you to craft the 4 types of honey needed for the dishes *Bear cave (two levels): It allows you to place the bears. The grizzle bear is unlocked at the beginning. The black bear gets unlocked whe nthe cave is built and the polar bear when the cave is upgraded. *Infusion stall: This is an ingredient source. It requires completion of 'Bear with Rock' to be finished. *Bear tree house: It requires completion of 'Bear with Rock' to be finished. *Bears: Grizzle, Black and Polar. The bears have to be fed with the honey pots obtained when serving dishes or after completing a quest. Once a bear is built it can be harvested. The number of harvests is limited, and once fully harvested the bears will turn into a sign. Goal guide 'Feed the bears' 1 of 3 Place the Bear Cave Place and complete the Infused Honey Cooker Place the Grizzly Bear Rewards: 1 Hibiscus, 100 XP, 1 One-Hour Thyme ' ' 2 of 3 Harvest Hibiscus from the Maple Syrup Tree (1) Cook Hibiscus-Honey Oranges (7) Feed the Grizzly Bear (15) Rewards: 2 Salt, 200 XP, 1 Rapid Rosemary ' ' 3 of 3 Place and complete the Marjoram Crate Cook Marjoram-Honey Salad (20) Complete the Bear Cave Rewards: 3 Hibiscuses, 300 XP, 2 Honey Pots 'Polar express' 1 of 3 Place and complete the Marjoram Stall Have a Bear Horn (11) Upgrade your Bear Cave Rewards: 3 Hibiscuses, 100 XP, 1 1-hour thyme 2 of 3 Place the Polar Bear (1) Have Bear blanket (11) Cook Apple Cinnamon Porridge (5) Rewards: 2 One-Hour Thymes, 200 XP, 1 Rapid Rosemary 3 of 3 Have Mastery Stars for Apple Cinnamon Porridge (3) Place and complete the Infuser Finish making the Polar Bear Rewards: 2 Cash, 300 XP, 2 Honey Pots 'Go Climb a Tree' ' 1 of 3' Place the Black Bear Place the Bear Treehouse Upgrade your Marjoram Stall Rewards: 3 Hibiscuses, 100 XP, 1 One-hour Thyme 2 of 3 Cook Hibiscus-Honey Spread (5) Tend the Bear Treehouse in Madeline's restaurant (1) Harvest a Black Bear (4) Rewards: 2 Sugar, 200 XP, 1 Rapid Rosemary 3 of 3 Have Mastery Stars for Hibiscus Honey Oranges (3) Feed the Black Bear (22) Harvest a Marjoram Stall (4) Rewards: 2 Cash, 300 XP, 2 Honey Pots 'Bear with Rock ' 1 of 4 '''Have Mastery Stars for Hibiscus-Honey Spread (3) Have Honey Filter (11) Complete all Feed the Bears Goals Rewards: 200 XP, 1 One-Hour Thyme, 2 Hibiscus Herbs '''2 of 4 Upgrade the Infused Honey Cooker Have Mastery Stars for Hibiscus-Honey Porridge (3) Complete all Go Climb a Tree goals Rewards: 300 XP, 1 Rapid Rosemary, 3 Hibiscus Herbs 3 of 4 Eat at Neighbors Restaurant (6) Have Bear Towel (13) Have Mastery stars for Habanero-Honey Wings (3) Rewards: 400 XP, 1 Instant Thyme, 5 Hibiscus Herbs 4 of 4 Serve Hibiscus-Honey Soup (10) Mastery Stars for Lemon-Honey Chicken (3) Complete all Polar Bear Express goals Rewards: 1 Bear Claw, 500 XP, 1 Golden Crate